Bargaining
by LarxeneSomebody
Summary: Just how far is Midorima willing to go to get his lucky item? Wrote this as a joke for a friend and figured I should share the love. Enjoy!


Bargaining

By LarxeneSomebody

Midorima stood in front of the strange shop near his house. He had discovered it one spring day and thought it a gift from God. The store's sign declared it the "Official Oha-Asa Lucky Item Shop", where they sold that day's lucky item to whomever needed it for an appropriate price. Most of the time, this was money like any other shop, but sometimes…Every time the item was difficult to find and he was forced to use this shop, he would feel quite apprehensive. There had been a time before where money wasn't being taken for his item and the price was….unconventional. Normally, he would have refused, but that day's game had been against Aomine and he had run out of time to find it anywhere else.

Mentally preparing himself, Midorima stepped through the threshold and looked about the row of items, reading off the names. "Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer…." There was nothing in the bin. That had only happened once before…when he needed to get it from "the back room". He stared at the empty bin, weighing his options.

_Can I try to go without it? ….Fool! Today's game is against Seirin. If anything, I need more than usual. Can I get it somewhere else?...This item is hard to find and I don't have time to look for it. The game begins in a few hours and I am a 30 minute walk away. I suspected I would have to use this store so I didn't tell Takao to come along with the rickshaw. So that leaves me…_

He slowly turned his head to the well-dressed man who ran this store, the sunlight glinting off his glasses to hide his expression, barely being kept calm. "Where is today's item for Cancers?"

The clerk's grin widened as the green-haired boy asked. This kid should know perfectly well where they are. The fact that he was asking meant that he intended to pay for it, no matter what. How lucky! It seemed he could count on this kid to be desperate when the items were difficult.

"They are in the back room. Today's item is especially rare, as I am sure you know, Midorima-kun."

Midorima's eyes hardened from irritation as the man addressed him so familiarly. "I don't remember telling you my name."

"Ah~ but your famous enough for me to know without you telling me. Isn't that right, Midorima-kun?"

"I must ask that you not refer to me in such a familiar manner." Midorima said, wishing that looks really could kill.

"And call a high-schooler "-san"? Just how low do you want me to put myself? No, last I checked, I was the one in control here. Heard you had a game with Seirin today. You need this something bad, don't you?"

It was taking everything that Midorima had not to punch this disgusting man in the face right now. However, he had a point. He wasn't in a position to refuse what the man was asking for. He would just have to bear it. It would only be a few minutes and then, he could work on erasing the memory.

Before he could argue too much with him, the business man spoke up again.

"Besides, we'll be on familiar terms soon enough, won't we, Midorima-kun~."

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Midorima braced himself for what he would be forced to do and walked over to the counter. "….What do you want for it?"

The man's face broke into a sickening grin as he eyed up his prize. After the last time, he had been very close attention to the Shuutoku matches. Unlike the few others willing to do such things for something as silly as a "lucky item", Midorima actually bothered to make sure it was done well, likely due to his desperation to have it in the first place. He motioned for Midorima to follow him as he left for the back room.

"L-Leaving the shop unattended might ruin your reputation."

"You talk as if I had a reputation to ruin."

_Well, I suppose that's true._

Midorima stepped into the back room and eyed the small pile of Kinder Eggs in the corner. He considered taking one and making a break for it when the man closed and locked the door behind him. "Now then, why don't you have a taste of today's item?" The man held out an Egg that looked slightly larger than the others.

"If I eat it, it won't be of any use to me."

"Don't worry. You'll get a brand new one when you leave. Isn't that generous of me?"

Shintaro saw no need to deign that with a response. He reached out and took the Kinder Egg from the man's hand, shooting him a dirty look as he did so. Unwrapping the chocolate treat, he looked it over. Something about it seemed different than the others. This one was significantly larger and the man's perverted grin seemed to be even wider than before. Trying to ignore it, he bit into it and hit his teeth on something hard.

Pulling it out, he realized it was a large ring…Wait. This was for…..A blush covered Midorima's cheeks as he turned to stare at the man. "Th-This is-"

"Yes. It's for your penis."

"This is too degrading. I'm refuse to-"

"Oh? Didn't you have a big match today? Are you sure you can go without it?"

The man had him trapped. _Just bear it for now, Shintaro. _While he was struggling with his conscience, the man had slipped in front of him and started to remove his shirt.

"Wa-Wait!"

"I thought you didn't have much time. Don't want to be late, now, do you?"

"Nnggg…" He looked away as the man started to kiss along his newly-bared chest.

"This will go a lot faster if you sit down."

Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Midorima tore himself away from the man to sit down against the wall next to him, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He tried not to look as the manager leaned over him, resuming his work on his nubs, enjoying the way they were starting to perk up.

"Why don't you put that ring on?" The man said with a laugh.

"…" After several moments of wrestling with himself and the store owner distracting him as he sucked and played with his nipples, he wriggled his way out of his pants just far enough to pull out his half-hardened penis.

"Oh, seems you don't hate this after all~." Before Midorima could retort, the man bit lightly on his left nipple, turning his response into a choked back moan. "Now slip that on so we really get started."

Reluctantly, Midorima did as he was told and slid the ring onto his member, flinching at the strange feeling. "W-What do you want?"

"Hmm…I would like to take you," The man relished the terrified look in Midorima's eyes as he said it. "but it might be problematic for you if you have trouble walking. I suppose I will have to settle for what we did last time."

Midorima hissed as he remembered the embarrassing state he had been forced into last time. He had never wanted to be forced into that again and yet, here he was. At least he would know what to expect. That was some comfort, at least. "…..F-Fine."

The man chuckled as he stood up and took out his already hardened cock. "You know what to do then." Midorima glared at the man before closing his eyes and preparing himself. If he had to do this, he would make it fast. He leaned forward and cringed as he slid the hot flesh into his mouth. Out of anger at his situation over a stupid chocolate egg and his need to hurry this along, he sucked as hard he could on the manager as he could, using his teeth as he slid up and down. A hand tangled itself in his hair and held him there, a few moans escaping from the man's lips. A few times, he tried to thrust into his mouth, nearly choking the high-schooler before he could stop his hips from going too far. Increasing his speed, he noticed could feel the man starting to tremble. He should be done soon. Just a few more moments and he could go, swearing a silent oath to never come back here again, no matter what.

"Ahh~." Hearing the manager's moan, Midorima pulled his mouth away….or tried to. The grip on his hair kept him from doing so and the fluid filled his mouth, a bit of it trickling down his throat. As soon as the man released his grip, he leaned over and spit out as much as he could, coughing from the bit that had found its way into his lungs. His stomach turned and it took everything he had not to throw up right there.

"Haaah~ That was nice. But how rude of me. It seems that you didn't get a turn." He leaned back down to grasp Midorima at his base before he could stop him, eliciting a whine from the overly-sensitive boy. Just a few pumps managed to sap his strength, already weak from the nausea.

"St-Stop it."

"Hmmm~. This doesn't seem to want me to stop." The manager squeezed a bit harder as he pumped his little victim, causing his toes to curl. The flushed look on Midorima's face and his small pants as he tried to contain his noises was so cute.

By now, the ring was starting to cause Midorima some discomfort, the pressure behind it starting to ache. "P-Please stop….Nnnngg." He begged, his nails digging into the floor.

"How about I just let you continue?" The man slid the ring off of Midorima and gave him a few more hard strokes, causing him to come from the relieved pressure. As his back arched and a cry erupted from his lips, the man pressed a tissue to his leaking head, not wanting to get anything on his pants.

A few moments later, after Midorima had calmed down from his high, the manager walked over and set two of the Kinder Eggs next to him with a smile. "For a job well done." He stalked over and opened the door, smirking all the while.

The green-haired boy glared at the man as he rearranged his clothes and took his prize, not even wanting to look at him again. He stopped at the door. "…Thank you." He said before leaving the store at practically a run.

"Pleasure doing business with you."


End file.
